Jaded Heart
by PhoenixFire26
Summary: The war is over. Harry is safe. But is Harry still there? Is Harry suffering stockholm syndrome or has he come to care for Lucius? And has Jade taken over? Sequel to Easy Prey warn slash HP/LM, RL/SB warn non con
1. Chapter 1

Jade lay there. The voice and the face seemed so familiar. It was not master. But he knew the voice was safe. He knew the voice was protection. He could not seem to make his mind put a name to it. Harry had gone far beyond recalling for now. Harry held the memories of their past. Jade just knew that some part of him knew him. But he was scared. He knew the man was no Death Eater. He knew he was on the other side. And the assassins who tried to kill him came to mind. He stayed put.

Another person came through the floo and he wore no mask but he knew it was Master's friend. "Lucius was taken to the hospital. We need to take him now."

The first man looked around. "This is your house, how do we get to another room? And are you sure about this plan for him?"

He watched the two men. Jade could see the second man. He could see that he too was familiar. But his emotions on the new man were mixed. He knew he was master's friend. He had kept Jade here safe. Master had sworn he could trust the man. But part of him did not like the man. He felt something was wrong there. And he registered the words that his master was in a hospital some where. They wanted to take him. They were going to kidnap him from master before master got back. Would they hand him over to Albus? Would he be burned in a fire like they had tried to do before? Jade was so scared. He just wanted master to come home.

The darker man looked around. "I would not be surprised if he is hiding down here. Lucius left Harry down here when he left."

The other man was surprised. "Would he not have told Harry how to get into other rooms? Surely Harry has not been confined."

Of course master had shown him other rooms. Master encouraged him to go to the gardens. But Jade was too scared to leave the room right now. The elves had brought him food and cleaned his bladder for him. They had brought him a blanket and pillow. He even had a book with him. He saw his new book. Memories of the burning of his old books ran vividly through his mind. He eyed the book. He thought about reaching for it. He did not want his book to be destroyed again. Master gave him only the collar and the books. They were all he had. And Jade did not want to lose any of them again. But he stayed put. He would not let them find him. He would not let them see him. He prayed he would be safe. Master had to return soon.

The dark man shook his head. "Jade knows the house, Harry I mean. He could go any where. But after the fire he has been so scared. He will be pretty shaken."

The first looked down and picked up his book. "We need to get him and take him out of here. If this is going to work we need to get Harry there unnoticed."

Jade listened to them and again thought he was a dead man. They did not want the world to know he was alive. They were going to take him away and they would murder him before anyone saw he was alive. He knew he would never see his master again. He had wanted to be free of Master Lucius for so long but he had not realized how desperately he wanted him. Mater Lucius was the only one who cared about him. He was the only one who kept Jade safe. Master was alive but he realized that he was going to be dead before master ever came home. He would never see his master again. He would never thank master for keeping him safe.

He watched s the man who was holding his book flipped through it. He watched the man with it. He knew it would be destroyed and he saw a wand with the man. He let out an unintended whimper. And he realized too late that it had been heard.

The dark haired man had heard. "Again Harry? He is hiding under the couch unless I am mistaken. It is the second time."

The other man bent down and looked at Jade as he cowered there. "Come on Harry. Don't you remember me? You're safe. We're going to take you away."

Crying Jade tried to avoid his hands but he was drawn out. He fought desperately until he finally saw the wand drawn out and before he knew what was happening he had been hit with a stunning spell. As he sunk into unconsciousness h noticed the odd concern in the faces of both men and felt a hand go to his collar. He tried to jerk away. No one took his collar, but he passed out.

The first man scooped him up. "I can not remove it. I will deal with it later. We need to t him there before anyone notices."


	2. Chapter 2

Remus was not sure about this plan. He knew Sirius if he was not unconscious in an ICU would be against it. But there was no other way. They needed some where safe. Albus had no intention of Harry living. Harry had over heard the plot to kill him. Albus would be a dead man. If Albus suspected he was alive he'd look in Black homes. He would never look right under his own nose. He would never think they would be dumb enough. Or smart enough Remus thought. They had considered a few. Even the shack or the chamber of secrets. But Harry needed care and protection. He could not be left some where like that. And Severus made the offer.

Hogwarts had amazing wards. But Severus had special ones in his rooms. He had an old portkey. One that would work right into his rooms. From his spy days. Lucius had helped him with new wards. No one could enter his apartments without his permission. Or spy on them either. Not even the headmaster. Severus could have Voldemort himself if he had still been alive, in the rooms and Albus would not know. The old portkey though was linked to white magic. It was done so if Severus was killed a true Death Eater could not have used it to sneak into the school. It allowed Remus and Severus to sneak Harry in.

Remus looked down at his godson when they arrived. "Are you sure about this? Albus might want to come for tea. You know what you are risking here."

Severus nodded. "I can put Harry into a warded room when Albus comes to visit. You know the man would never think we would hide Harry here."

Albus was nearly convinced Harry was dead. He had been poking around to see if people had heard rumours he was alive. They were sure once he had poked around the remnants of the true death eaters and realized he could not find Harry, he would think him dead. Harry would be safer dead for now till they could find out what mental condition he was in. He would be in no shape to see anyone or confront the headmaster when he was like this. The school was oddly the safest place for him.

Severus motioned him through a door into his second bedroom. "He can stay in here. I hope with time we can bring Harry back out. But I am not sure."

Remus put Harry down on the bed. "I wish we could take the blasted collar off of him. Harry is not some animal. And it will not help."

Severus put a hand on his arm. He reminded his old friend what they spoke of. Lucius had saved Harry. If he had not taken Harry someone else would have. The Lestrange brothers would not have been so kind. Voldemort had let his other men believe after the fire that Harry was dead. Lucius had let it slip that it had been a fellow Death Eater who tried to kill puppy. And Voldemort had decided t was for the best. Even if they tried questioning those in prison with vertiserum they would be told that Harry had died in the attack on the manor. No one had seen him since. Lucius was of course given a full pardon so he would not be questioned at all.

Remus was far more understanding than Sirius. He knew that Lucius had saved Harry. But he did not want Harry near him. Harry was a human. He deserved his freedom. He may not be able to return to his old life. But he would be free. Remus silently swore that. Lucius would just have to adjust to the fact.

Severus handed him the portkey. "I have another. This will bring you or the mutt here. You will need to be here to help him heal too."

Remus looked at Harry. "I will. Lucius does not have one of those does he? I mean we can not risk that man trying to take Harry back."

Severus reminded him that Lucius was pardoned from past crimes. Any he committed now he faced prison. If he tried to take Harry it would be kidnapping. Sirius had custody of Harry of course now that he had bee pardoned. But they both knew with Harry officially dead, calling the law into it would be pretty hard. Lucius could not kidnap a dead person. But Severus prayed his friend would keep his distance. Lucius would come to understand he hoped that this was the way it had to be. Lucius seemed to actually love Harry but he had controlled Harry too much. There was just too little chance that Harry could ever have a true relationship with him.

Severus sat down and tried several charms to remove the collar but Harry began whimpering even stunned. He had expected the stunner to work longer but Harry's eyes fluttered open and he drew away from him.

Severus tried to reach him. "Remember me? I am Professor Snape Harry. I was your teacher. I am also friends with Lucius."

Remus saw Harry was continuing to whimper. "Come on cub you are safe. We brought you home. We swear you are never going back there again."

Burrying his head in fear Harry did not speak or look at either of them. He jerked violently and sobbed louder when they tried to touch him or his collar. Severus finally realized for now they were not getting any where. He had a feeling they had already hit a brick wall. Jade had been taught he only spoke to master. In two months of Jade living in his house, Severus had never heard Jade speak once. He only spoke for his master.

He felt a pang for Remus who looked so lost. "It will take time. You knew that. We have moths of conditioning to break through."


	3. Chapter 3

Severus and Remus had left the room. They both had work to do for the order. They definitely could not have Albus be suspicious. Remus had to go check on Sirius. They were engaged and the more time Remus spent from his fiancé's side the more suspicious they would look. Remus hated leaving Harry. He had been asked to teach DADA in the fall though. He would be close here at school. And they would find a way for it not to look suspicious him coming for a visit. If nothing else he had Harry's cloak. He and Sirius had claimed all of Harry's things. Albus was going to keep the cloak. He had thought that it would come in handy for the order. And his friends had wanted to claim some of his other items. They had called them reminders of their late friend. Remus thought they were trophies. Proof that they were friends with the Great Harry Potter. Just like making him a martyr. It had not gone unnoticd that Harry had been mourned truly by few of his friends.

When Severus returned he looked in the bedroom. He could see no sign of Harry. Remembering what he had been told he looked under the bed. Sure enough Harry was cowered against the wall down there. His heart ached for the boy. He had thought he was doing the best. He had sworn to help Lily's son. And he had failed. He reminded himself though that Harry was alive and he was free. And that he could not give up hope. He would get Harry back to them.

He looked at Harry. He knew they needed to feed him. He had no idea how long it had been since Harry had been fed. But Harry just drew even further away from him when he tried to reach for Harry and the whimpering increased three fold when Harry saw the wand in his hand.

He thought of something and called Toppy, his elf from home. "Did Lucius allow Harry to speak to you or any other house elf?"

Toppy nodded. "Master Lucius allow Jade to talk to his elves, only his elves. Dibby be Jade's elf. Dibby be helping get Jade talk me be thinking."

He was relieved. There were dozens of Malfoy elves. And only a few that would respond to Severus. He had bee worried he would need to get Draco. Draco had no idea Harry was alive. Draco was staying with Blaise and his parents right now. He had been shaken by the shape that his dad was in. He thought that Harry would need privacy to heal. And Draco did not need to know what his dad had done unless needed. Dibby was a house elf that knew Severus from all the years he had practically lived at the manor and would respond to his summons.

Sure enough the little elf appeared. "What can Dibby be doing for Master Severus?"

Severus pointed under the bed. "Jade has been brought into my care while Lucius is in the hospital and I can not get him to talk or come out from under the bed."

The elf was not surprised. He did tell Severus what he already knew. Jade was never to talk to anyone. Dibby was to take care of Jade when master was gone. Dibby had been assigned personally to care for Jade. Jade was told he could speak to Dibby and if he needed some thing.

Dibby looked under the bed. "Jade be coming out. Master Severus be friend to Jade's master. Master Severus not be hurting Jade. Now Jade be coming out."

Harry inched a little towards the edge of the bed. "Master not angry?"

Dibby shook head. "Dibby be being here. Dibby be taking care of Jade. Now Jade be coming out. You know master Lucius be saying Jade always be eating."

Jade came out completely from under the bed but he looked absolutely terrified. Harry refused to come into the sitting room and for now Severus okayed the food brought to him there. Dibby disappeared and brought Harry some soup and a sandwich with some tea. Severus had some food brought as well. He took a seat next to the fireplace and ate. He looked at Harry every once and a while but Harry just watched him cautiously and refused to move from where he was coaxed out by the elf. He refused to speak or move from the place.

Severus noticed Harry was falling asleep when he was done and refused to leave from the floor. Severus had a pillow and blanket brought for him. He saw Harry eying them cautiously and he seemed to be moving towards them when Severus thought to start the fire. The dungeons were cold and if the child would insist on the floor for now Severus thought it best to bring some warmth to the room.

Jade started crying and scrambled back under the bed the second he saw the fire ad no amount of coaxing from Dibby could get the child out. Dibby reminded Severus of the fire that had nearly killed Jade only a few months before.

Dibby looked at him. "Master Lucius be using warming spells and muggle style lights. Jade not be liking fire even with master. Jade be scared ever since nearly die."

Severus put out the fire and added a warming spell to the room, the lights already flameless spells. "I am sorry Harry. I forgot. There will be no fire in your rooms."

Seeing the little one would not come from the bed Severus told Dibby to not push him. He moved the blankets and pillow under the bed if puppy would accept them. The poor child had definitely been hurt by both sides. And it seemed what their side had done to the boy was worse. He just wished he could find a way to put Harry at ease. There was no way to bring Harry back until at the very least Jade felt safe.


	4. Chapter 4

Severus went into the bedroom the next morning. He found momentary relief in that Harry had come out from under the bed. But it was short lived. Harry saw him and whimpering he went to hide under bed. Severus though cast a spell to stop him. Harry bumped his head against the barrier he had created and whimpered as he tried harder and harder to get through the barrier. He collapsed unconscious on the floor. Severus shook his head and knelt down and scooped Harry up off the floor and placed him in bed. He had thought Harry was stubborn before. He was far more now that he had become Jade. He never thought someone following rules could be such a problem. Lucius was right. Harry was a fast learner. He had never given Harry enough credit. He wished Harry had proved him right. He prayed he had.

He watched Harry. Were they wrong to take him from Lucius? Lucius would be released from the hospital in a few days. What kind of life could Harry have? Even if they managed to bring him back. They had to hide him. Here he did not have even a window. He knew how Harry had favoured the windows. Lucius had told him. Harry had spent hours even at Spinner's End just curled up in the sunlight. He could not even offer Harry that much here.

Remus was supposed to come later. He knew Harry's godfathers would do their best. They could at least keep him safe. But they had no idea what to do for him. They hoped their love could bring him back. But for what? For Harry to be as much a prisoner as he had been before? Harry would never be safe with Albus out there. Harry was happy as Jade. He was controlled and not free but he could not be free even with them. Maybe he should be kept by Lucius. Lucius loved him dearly.

Dibby had appeared next to him. "Master Severus what be happening to Jade? Master be telling Dibby to keep his precious safe. Dibby be failing master."

Severus stopped him. "Jade took a slight bump to the head. He will be fine. Dibby is there anything we could bring to make Jade feel safe? Does he have anything?"

The remaining few things they had for Harry were here. They waited for him. All Harry ever had it seemed was school items. He had hand me down clothes. He had not had toys or books. When his broom and other items from their world were locked up every summer Harry must have really felt completely cut off. Hedwig was here at school. The owl had been biting anyone who tried coming near her since Harry had been thought dead.

Dibby nodded. "Master Lucius be giving Jade clothes and collar and books. They be Jade's. Books be destroyed by fire but Master be buying new ones."

Severus remembered the book Remus had been holding when Harry had whimpered. "Can you go to my home and collect his books for him? He might feel better."

The life elf nodded and took off. He heard the words. He realized why Harry must have whimpered. He had from what Lucius told him, been hiding under the bed when the fire was started. He had been too scared to run ad if the portkey had not activated he would have died under the bed. The rooms had been completely destroyed and everything in them including the bed which was a pile of cinders. If the fire had been started with Harry's books no wonder. And he must have seen Remus with his wand and the book and thought Remus was going to destroy his book.

He was drawn out of his thoughts by mild whimpering and looked down. Jade was awake. Harry was awake he reminded himself. He had to try and remember that. Harry lay there eying him but he did not move. He looked scared he would be hit if he tried to move. Severus summoned a pain reliever potion for him.

He attempted to coax the little one to drink but Jade shook his head. "Master?"

Severus sighed. "Come on Harry. You need something. I know your head must be hurting you. Dibby is bringing your books. You can have them when you're done."

Though the little one refused to say anything other then master over and over again Severus convinced him to drink down the potion. He could see a bit of relief flood through the boy. He was surprised when an elf that was not Dibby but he knew was another Malfoy elf appeared with some milk. The life elf was not one which would answer to Severus which was proved when he tried to speak to him, and it disappeared. Harry noticed the milk and was eying it. He noticed the milk was warm when he picked it up and he could smell some honey in it.

Dibby came back with the books. He noticed the milk. "Jade be always be given warm milk when upset or sick. Master Lucius always be adding honey for him."

Severus thanked the elf who disappeared when the books were down and handed Harry the milk. "Come on Harry you know your master would want you to."

He had not noticed Remus had arrived until Harry was done. Harry started to drift off to sleep from the mix of the potion and the warm milk. Severus noticed his old friend when he came over to the bed side. He could see a mixture of anger and concern in Remus. He knew that Remus was not happy that he had used the term master to Harry. Remus wanted to remove any traces of that control. But just like Harry panicked when they tried to take the collar, he was not sure when or if that was possible.

He looked at Remus. "Lucius has been that, master, for months now. For better or worse Harry associates safety with Lucius. We can't change that by ignoring it."


	5. Chapter 5

Lucius had been released finally. He was upset he had to stay as long as he had. He had healers who could have taken care of him at home. He was worried. He was worried about Draco. He had seen how his son reacted to him being in bed. And he was worried about Jade. He knew his precious must have been so scared. He had not meant to be gone so long. Severus would have been home. But Jade would not speak to him. He reminded himself that Dibby would take care of him. Dibby was quite fond of Jade. No matter which he was, Jade or Harry, he seemed to have a way with house elves.

He arrived at Spinner's End. He was surprised to find it quiet. He thought Severus must have been away. He looked around the place. He even looked under the beds. There was no sign of his precious. He had no idea what was going on. He found Jade's books were missing. He summoned Dibby.

He looked at his little elf who was sobbing. "Where is he? Where is Jade? I left you watching over my precious."

Dibby was sobbing. "Master Severus be taking Jade. Master take Jade to school. He be saying Jade be in his care when you be in hospital."

Lucius was irate. He could not believe his brother was doing this. He had not taken Jade to school to keep an eye on him. He had taken him. He had taken him to keep him from Lucius. Severus knew the risk of Jade being at school. He knew that Albus had tried to kill Jade. But he still took him. He knew his brother's wards were strong and that Albus might not know Jade was there. But there was no way for Lucius to go in demanding his return, And Severus knew that. Severus knew he would not risk Jade. His brother knew how much he loved his precious sweet little one. He would not risk Jade for anything. And his brother was using it against him.

He had never thought Severus would pull this. They had always stood together. Severus knew how much he loved Jade. He could not do this. Damn him he could not do this. Jade was his. Jade was too gone to go back to being Harry. And it was not safe for Harry anyways.

He looked at Dibby. "You go to Severus and you tell him that if he wants his house still standing he better come here now."

Dibby bowed his head. "Yes master. Right away master."

He could not believe this was happening. And Severus damn well better be coming. If he thought that he was joking about burning the house down he had another thing coming. He knew how much the home meant to his brother. He had come to live here with his Aunt. Severus would not want it destroyed. But Lucius would. Lucius wanted the most precious thing he had, other then his son, back. And he was not taking no for an answer. Jade was his. He knew Severus would come. And he knew his brother would put up a fight. But he would get him back. He would.

He was not surprised when only moments later Severus came storming through the floo network. His brother looked no happier then he was. He was not surprised. They may have been brothers in all but blood, since they were eleven but they had both sides of that. They fought like cats and dogs as well.

Severus sneered at him. "Glad to see my house is still standing. I will be taking one of your manors if you think to even touch this place."

Lucius smirked. "We both know you have dozens of homes if you ever get your head out of your ass and accept the Prince estate which is yours."

His Uncle had died some years before and Severus had inherited the Prince estate. He had numerous homes and he was filthy rich. But he refused to touch the money or properties that came from the family. The family had turned their back on his mother when she married a muggle. And the only one who had acknowledged his existence had been his Aunt who left him this home. He only inherited the money because someone had been too lazy to remove him from the will. His mother had been but his grandfather had never removed her children from the line of inheritance.

Lucius looked at him. "I do not know what you're playing at but I want him back. You can't just take him from me. We agreed on this."

Severus shook his head. "I agreed while the war was going he was safer with you. I always intended to have Harry free of you when the war was over."

Lucius screamed and tossed a book at him. Severus was the only one he ever allowed himself to lose his temper around like this. He was the only one who could push his buttons enough really. He could not believe his brother had been plotting this from the start.

Severus stopped him. "Harry is not an animal. He deserves to be free Lucius. I know you love him but you can't seriously take your control as him loving you."

Lucius stopped him. "He does care about me and I love him. And we both know he is not safe where he is. He will be killed by Albus. Or he will be your prisoner."

They both knew it was true. He saw it in his brother's face. He reminded Severus. He reminded him how much Jade loved to curl up in the sunlight. How much he loved his walks. He knew Harry was in the dungeons. Harry was not going to be free either way. At least with him he could have walks, and enjoy the sun and have the freedom he had enjoyed with Lucius. He would be safe and cared for.

Lucius looked at him. "You can't tell me Jade is not asking for me. You can't tell me he is not desperate to come home. You're torturing him and you know it."

Severus sighed. "You might be right but given time he will come around. We have to give him a chance."

Lucius was pale. "I love him Sev. I love him. Please. Look at him when you get home. Watch him. Ask yourself where he will be happier. I want my precious back."

His brother left and he hoped he had got through to him. He could not even start to wonder what little one must be feeling. Jade was so used to having him around. He must be so scared. It broke his heart to know Jade was going through this. Dibby swore to report to him and tell him how Jade was. He just prayed his precious would be returned soon. Severus had to know that Jade was happier and safer with him. He had to.


	6. Chapter 6

Severus had not really been surprised when he had been summoned home. He had known Lucius had been released. He had known that it was a matter of time. Remus had come to see Harry. When he returned he watched Remus for a time. His old friend was so desperate. He was trying to help get Harry back so much. But Lucius' words rung through his mind. He looked at the walls and realized one thing Lucius was definitely right about. Harry was trapped in nearly a cave. Severus had always appreciated the dungeons. It was not only because it was safer for a lab. It was better for ingredients as well. But he could leave his rooms. He could go outside. Harry could not. As long as he was here he was a prisoner. He knew he could take Harry back to Spinner's End. But it would be too easy for Lucius to take him then.

He watched. Lucius had told him too. Had told him to come back and see if he thought Harry could honestly be happy here. Lucius had used the word torture. He had not thought of it that way. But were they torturing Harry? Were they being unfair to bring him back here? Harry was crying any time he was awake. They had little options. Hogwarts was the safest place they could come up with. But he was starting to think they were fooling themselves.

Remus knew he was there. He had heard come back in. But he did not turn around. He sat looking instead at his godson. His heart ached for Harry. Harry was awake. But he lay there eying him in confusion. He saw Harry responded to him in a bit. He did not shake as he did with Severus. He wondered if part of Harry remembered.

Remus spoke to Severus."Lucius tried to convince you to allow him to have Harry?"

Severus was surprised though he should have known the wolf would have heard him. "He tried telling me that we are torturing Harry keeping him here/"

Watching his godson Remus sighed. He hated to admit it but Lucius might have had a point. He had never seen Harry like this before. He was not Harry. He was Jade. Remus had brought out his album. He had been telling Harry stories and trying to remind his godson of who he was. But Harry seemed to be showing no reaction. The only time he spoke was when Dibby was there. It was breaking Remus' heart. He wanted to help Lily and James' son. His precious cub. But he had so many doubts.

He shook his head. "He asked Dibby when lunch came where master was again. He asked about his walk."

Severus came to his side. "I know you hate this but I think we might have to consider sending him back. I don't think we're doing anything but hurting Harry now."

Remus knew he made sense. He hated to admit it. He hated to give his godson up without a fight. Harry deserved the best. But maybe Lucius was the best. But he hated the fact that Harry was treated little better then an animal. He hated that Harry was on a collar and had no freedom. He wanted better for Harry. But he was not sure there was better. This was so screwed up. As long as Harry was safer dead then alive there was really more doubt then anything.

Severus led him from the room. "Lucius had to keep him so contained and controlled to protect him from Voldemort. Lucius genuinely loves Harry deeply."

Remus sighed. "But Harry does not or I doubt he does. I don't know. I don't want him being sent back there and feeling like we have given up on him again."

Severus knew Remus was feeling guilt. They knew what Harry had endured when he had been a child. Even the night he had been taken by Lucius. He had been abused and molested. Remus had tried to get custody of him. But because he was a wolf he had failed. Remus had lived with the guilt of believing it was his fault. He had failed Harry and his parents. He should have been able to protect their son from all of this. And he knew it would blind Remus now a bit. He would think he needed to keep Harry. But Lucius was not the same as Harry's relatives. No matter what some might think.

Remus slumped against a door frame. "Sirius would never agree to send him back. Even if Lucius was willing to promise to treat him more human like."

Severus stopped him. "Is this about Sirius or Harry? I thought we were here trying to make things better for your godson. Am I wrong?"

Shaking his head Remus agreed. He was just worried about the choice. He was worried about both his fiancé and godson. Remus knew he was being selfish. He was worried about losing his fiancé. He and Sirius had waited so long to be together. And they had wanted to give Harry a home. But that was not even possible right now. Where ever they took him he would have to be hidden. Or they would have to take him abroad. But they would always have to hide him away.

Severus read his mind. "Lucius can have Harry schooled at the manor. He can have more freedom there then any where else. And in a way I think Harry loves him."

Remus walked back towards the door. "I will consider it. But I refuse to give up hope on my godson already. We have to at least try to get through to him."

Following him back in Severus agreed for a time. But they knew if they would send him back it would be easier before Sirius was released. But he would be in the hospital for another few weeks. They knew he would put up a fight over it. And he would risk Harry If they were going to do this they needed to do it before he was released but he understood Remus needing some time before he could feel right doing it.

Remus reached down and kissed Harry on the head. "Hey sweet heart it is almost dinner time. Is there something you'd like for dinner?"

Severus was surprised when Harry responded, perhaps a flash of the boy. "Moony. Where is Master? Does he not want me any more?"

Both men were shocked to hear him speak. There was a mix of both Harry and Jade in what he said. Perhaps they were wrong. Perhaps Jade was not another side of Harry. Perhaps Harry had turned into Jade. Was there anything left of the boy they once knew? There was such sweet innocence in the statement.

Remus shared a look with Severus and turned to Harry. "Yes sweet heart Lucius still wants you. But he wants you to get better. Will you eat for Moony?"


	7. Chapter 7

It had been three days since Harry had first spoken to them. He continued to do. But he kept asking about his master. He was so desperate for Lucius. Remus' heart ached. He could see Harry truly wanted Lucius. There was such a child like innocent to Harry now. He realized Harry had never had it. Harry never had that innocence. He had always had the weight of the world on him. Even before he knew he was a wizard. He had been so badly abused. Lucius in his own way had given Harry something that none of them had ever been able to give Harry, some of his innocence back. It was creepy in a way. It was in being a sex object for Lucius had had become almost child like but Remus was starting to wonder.

As he watched Harry reading he could almost picture him as a child. He was still one as he was only a teen. Harry was free. He was a prisoner but still free. Lucius had freed him. Harry had no worries. He did not worry about the war. He did not have deaths on his heart and mind. He did not worry about his relatives any more. Harry just had to think about making Lucius smile. And he was kept safe and protected.

Harry did not even seem to notice the collar. He seemed actually to love it. He seemed to associate it with love and safety. He refused to let them touch it at all. And he clung to Jade. He would not answer to Harry at all. He was Jade. He had made that quite clear to them.

Remus turned to Severus. "I will consent to Lucius taking him. But only on condition he treats my cub like a human again. Harry is not a sex toy for him."

Severus calmed him. "Lucius has never thought of Harry like that. He genuinely loves Harry. You know he did what he did to protect Harry from Voldemort."

Deep down Remus knew in part that was right. He was aware that Lucius took pleasure in the sex. But he knew Severus was right. Someone else would have claimed Harry. If it had been a Lestrange they would have raped and tortured Harry. Severus swore that Lucius had always been very gentle with Harry. He was not sure why but he found himself believing the man. He thought that if Harry had broken so soon he would have likely felt some what safe with him. He wanted He had raped Harry s Harry would not have consented really but he had been caring and gentle with Harry. Severus had heard about when Rabastan had attacked Harry and he had told Remus about it to show another side of Lucius.

Remus wanted Harry to have a choice. He did not want him forced by Lucius. But keeping Harry from Lucius would not help. Harry would just shut down. He was worried he would become suicidal if it kept going on. He knew he risked losing Sirius. His heart ached as he loved him so deeply. But Harry was the closest thing to a son he ever had and he needed to do what was best for his son.

He looked at Severus. "Bring Lucius here. If he will agree to our stipulations I want my cub to feel safe and cared for. I hate to admit it but that is Luc right now."

Severus clapped him on the back. "You truly love Harry. Anyone can see that. You are doing your best for your son. Sirius will see that one day."

Severus left for Malfoy manor. He portkeyed to his home and went on. He hoped for Remus' sake that he was right. He knew the wolf was in love. He did not know why. He could not see what he saw in the mutt. But Remus had once been like a brother to him. And though he would not admit it, he still cared about the wolf. He knew Remus would not regret it. He had made the best choice for himself. He would always choose Harry over Sirius. But he still hoped the mutt could be reasonable. He was willing to lie and say they had never taken Harry. Sirius could not come into Malfoy manor. Sirius could believe that Lucius had never lost Harry.

He found Lucius in his library. The man was pacing. He could see Lucius had not been sleeping and though he had taken a shower recently Severus could tell he saw that he had likely been taking little care of himself.

Lucius looked t him. "You better be here to tell me you are giving me my precious back or you will be hexed."

Severus smirked. "Then put your wand down. You will have Harry back as long as you agree to a few conditions of course."

Lucius was shocked especially when he realized that Severus was being honest. Harry was not to be confined to rooms. He was to have the freedom of the manor and grounds. The grounds were heavily warded so he could not be hurt. He was to continue with an education. He was to be given clothes at all times. And Lucius was not to force Harry into sex. If Harry wanted sex that was one thing but he would not continue to be raped. And Remus was to be permitted visits with his godson often.

Lucius took out his wand. "I promise, I swear on my magic. I swear. I love him. I love him. I will do it all. I just want my precious. Sev I need him. I love him."

Severus held out a portkey. "Then come with me. He has been begging for you for days now."

Lucius had gone pale. He could see it was breaking his heart. His precious was hurting and he had been kept away from him. He had told Severus he was hurting Jade. And he had known it. It was why he was unable to sleep. He had kept Draco with the Zaibinis for now. He would need to find a reason for Draco eventually. But right now his mind was on his precious. He knew that he would have Jade home son. When they got to the apartments Remus almost stopped him but Severus shook his head and told the wolf he had agreed to the terms. Remus let him in.

He saw Jade reading one of his books. "Jade, my precious."

Jade turned to look at him. "Master. Master, Jade missed master. Jade missed master so bad. Jade come home with master? Jade come home?"

Lucius advanced across the room and took his precious into his arms and held him. Oh he loved the little one. Jade had been a reward for him before. But he loved his precious. He loved home so much. He had not needed to be threatened into the conditions. He would have done them on his own. He did not want his precious as an animal. He had done it to protect him. Precious would be home and he would have all the freedoms and happiness Lucius could give him and keep him safe.

Severus squeezed Remus' shoulder. "If it gets bad with Sirius you have a place here. But he will come around."

Remus looked at him and at Harry. "Thanks Sev. Bur you were right. This is the first time I have seen Harry smile since this happened."

They watched Harry curled into the arms of Lucius. Harry had spoken little but he was sobbing in relief in his master's arms. He kept repeating over and over that he did not want his master to leave him ever again. Lucius just held him and swore he would not. Severus collected up Harry's things to prepare Harry to leave when Harry surprised them with a question.

He looked at the album Remus had brought him. "Can I take that Master? Can I take that with me?"


	8. Chapter 8

He looked at the album from Remus. "Can I take that master? Can I take it with me?"

Lucius could see the surprise in Remus' face. And the tears in his eyes as well. He was not sure what the album was. But he assumed it was of Harry. He knew Remus would have been trying to reach Harry. He had been trying to bring his godson back to him. He would have expected no less. If it was Draco he would have done it. He would have done anything for his son. He prayed if this was Draco he would have had the same courage. He knew what it was taking Remus to give up Harry. He knew the man was not only giving up care of a child that he loved as a son but he was also risking the love of his life. Lucius hoped if he had ever been in the same position he would have been as selfless as Remus was willing to be. Remus would have his visitation though. He would not cut the man from Harry's life.

But he was willing. He loved Jade, Harry. If he thought he could be happy here he would leave him. If Harry had freedom he would leave him. But he was not. And he did not. Harry was Jade. He was not the same boy he was before. Lucius would help him heal. He would bring him back to humanity. But he would do it. He would be the one there with Harry helping him through this. He knew things would never be better until they could bring down Albus. Harry would always be a prisoner. If they could not, when Draco was done school he would take Harry away to another country where he could have a normal life. But he could not leave Draco as well.

Remus brought the book over. "This is an album Hagrid started for Harry and we have added to. Pictures of his parents, of us, of those he loves."

Lucius took it. "Of course my precious you can have this. You can have this and anything else in these rooms. You know I want you to be happy."

Severus had packed all of Harry's trunk. His cloak and broom, his map, they had all been saved. His wand. They had kept them from Albus and from others. They wondered about his friends. They would not tell them. Very few had even mourned Harry's death. At least for real. The twins were among the few. They were not sure how to handle if Harry asked of them. But the only person had had wanted was Lucius. All he asked for was Lucius.

Harry looked up with shinning green eyes as he was handed the book. "Master can Moony come visit?"

Lucius smiled and nodded. "Your godfather will be coming to visit you all of the time. Now that the bad men are gone Jade you can have more company."

He coaxed Jade up and he smiled as he watched him gingerly hugging Remus. He still eyed Lucius nervously. Lucius just encouraged it. He had a feeling Harry had a split personality. He had known a part of Harry had broken away. He looked at Harry and saw perhaps a bit of Harry and Jade were showing together. He liked it. Jade had such a beautiful innocence to him. He was like a little child exploring a new world out there. He swore to himself his little one would have a chance.

The war had robbed Harry of a childhood. He had grown up in an abusive home. He had never had a normal schooling. And then this happened. But Lucius would give him it all. His manor had a pool and stables, and a quidditch pitch. Harry would have a chance to study and have as normal a life as he could offer him. He loved his precious and he swore to himself as much as Harry as they took the portkey that he would do what he had promised and more.

He saw Jade looking at Spinner's end. "We will not be staying here my sweet. It is time for us to go home. Time for you to see where I live, where we live now."

Jade came into his arms but looked confused. "Home?"

Lucius apparated them to the extensive grounds of his manor. As he walked Jade towards the house he explained about the pitch and the stables. The pool. He offered to teach precious how to ride. They got all the way up stairs and to the bedrooms before Jade even said anything. He was scared when Lucius tried to direct him to a bedroom and tell him that it was his bedroom.

Jade looked at him spooked. "Jade bad? Jade is sorry Master. Jade do better master. Please don't send Jade away master. Jade don't need the album. Jade bad to ask."

Lucius kissed him. "You're not bad little one. And you can call me Luc. I am not going to force you to share a bed with me. It is your choice; this is your room now."

Jade shook his head. "No. No. Master chain me. Master please. Master take away book, take away bathroom. Please Jade wants to stay with master. Please."

Collecting Jade into his arms he directed him into his own suites. He had not meant to scare him. He was worried that as long as Jade shared his room he would expect himself to have to submit sexually as well. He had sworn that he would not force Jade any more. He loved Jade. And he hoped Jade would willingly come to be with him. But he would be patient and he would take his time. He would win his precious' heart and not just his loyalty.

He ordered one of the elves to unpack. He showed precious the rooms. Precious was shocked to see clothes for him. Lucius knew he would have to get Jade more. Jade had grown and most of the clothes Jade had were hand me downs any ways. For now the clothes came from Draco.

He kissed Jade. "You have the freedom of the manor and the grounds. You don't need to stay in the rooms any more."

Jade looked at the door in confusion. "I go with you master. Only with you master. Jade stay here but when master say to come."

Shaking his had Lucius reminded him they were no longer with Voldemort. There was no one in the manor to hurt him. He did not need to stay with Lucius. Lucius knew this definitely was going to be a struggle for Jade. Jade was not use to these freedoms. But he would. With gentle encouragement Lucius was sure he could. He hated how long he had been forced to program Jade. But he would get through to him. Even the trying to convince Jade to call him Luc instead of master was enough to make Jade nearly break down again. He decided to give Jade a little tour and see if he might be able to put his precious at ease.

He thought of something. "You know I have a big library full of books and a window seat for you to curl up in." He saw Jade\s eyes sparkle and head pick up a bit.


	9. Chapter 9

Sirius had been finally released from the ICU though he would be in the hospital for at least another week. He had been lucky to live. Even with magic it was close. If a muggle he would never have made it to the hospital. Remus was there when he was moved. He was relieved Sirius was on the mend. He could not see life without him. They had been engaged during the last war. And then Sirius had gone to prison. They had the world's longest engagement he was sure. He hoped it would not end. Or at least end the way it was suppose to, with a wedding. Sirius still had no idea where Harry was. He was certain Remus and Severus would have taken him. It was the plan. And of course they had. But for now Sirius did not know they had given him back. Remus knew it had to be done. He saw Harry when he was returned. And he had Lucius' promise. Harry had seen more like himself when Lucius came and not less. He had actually spoken up. He had asked about the album. He had hugged Remus and wanted him to come visit. Harry's innocence made his heart aching. If Lucius kept his word not to touch Harry sexually it was such a welcome change. Harry seemed to have the innocence of childhood. He could have a chance to be himself.

He watched Sirius from the door. They had hoped for kids of their own. But there was little chance now. Sirius had sustained too many injuries for him to carry. Remus could. But there would be a risk. The wolfs bane would make it possible but monthly transformations would be hard. Harry might b their only child. He knew it would make this harder to tell Sirius. But Harry was not a small child any more. And Remus knew this was the best for Harry right now. He had to do the best. His son was his priority. As he walked into the room he reminded himself of that. Severus was right. He could not worry about Sirius and his reaction.

Sirius turned and saw him come in. The smile on his face made Sirius look almost normal again. He had been so pale and drugged in the ICU. Remus was relieved. If it had been Remus he would have been out already. Remus' wolf blood would have healed him quicker. He was just grateful that Sirius was doing better.

Sirius drew him down in for a tender kiss. "I have missed you Moony. I know you have been busy with the end of the war but I have missed you."

Remus sunk down with him. "I have missed you too Padfoot. But you have longer visiting hours now and soon you will be home and we'll be together again."

They would be living at Grimmauld. The home had been vacated by the Order since the end of the war. They planned on renovating the home now the war was over. They would gut all of the dark decor and horrible elf heads and more. They would bring new life to the house. And maybe with the potion they would have kids. He knew Sirius was imagining Harry there. And had once seen grandkids. But neither was really plausible. Harry would have far from a normal life for a time to come. He wondered if in the UK they would ever be able to give him that. Unless they could find a way to bring down Albus to make Harry safe once again.

Sirius looked at him. "How is our cub? I can not imagine you liked having to leave him at Grimmauld that often alone. I hope Kreacher is not acting up."

Remus shook his head. "Harry is not there. It is too dangerous and he needs time to recover. We left Harry at Spinner's End."

For now he could not bring himself to tell Sirius. Severus had sworn he would go by what ever story. For now he thought telling Sirius the truth would hurt his recovery. He knew the man would freak. And he doubted Sirius would remain in bed. He did not want his fiancé to rush out of here. Sirius could risk not only his own health but he could put Harry in danger as well. He was not sure how they would handle it when Sirius was released from the hospital but they would deal with it then.

Sirius was pale. "You are sure that Lucius is not still there with him? I know Severus is an old friend for you but I am not sure we can trust that man."

Remus quieted him. "You know Severus promised he would free Harry when the war was over and he has kept his word to us. It is just safer for Harry there."

He reminded Sirius that Grimmauld the Order could still enter. Severus' house was well protected. And Harry had been living there for the past few months. He was not lying. Really. Severus had rescued him. And h would not have sent Harry back. It had been Remus' choice to send him back. Remus comforted himself with that. He was not sure what he would comfort himself with when Sirius found out. He just hoped their love would be enough. But this was for Harry he reminded himself.

Sirius kissed his ring. "I will be home in a week or two and I then we can start helping him heal and plan a little wedding. It is time that we start our lives together."

Remus nodded. "I want to marry you as soon as we can. But you know Harry has been through so much. It is going to take time for him to heal properly."

Sirius knew and nodded his head. He knew that his godson would need some care. But he was so certain they would be enough. They were his godfathers after all. They would both work with him and he would soon be back to himself. Remus sighed as he listened. He wished deep down that Sirius was right. But he knew he wasn't. He had seen the pain that Harry had been in when they tried to keep him from Lucius. He would not let Harry continually be put through it. He couldn't.


	10. Chapter 10

Sirius was happy to finally be released. It had been a week since he was moved. He was warned he could not return to work for a month if not more. But he would. He received a pardon. He would return to being an auror. He would marry Remus. And they would help Harry to heal. Life would get back to normal. Better then normal. He had not had a chance at normal thanks to prison. He had been in school when the war started. But things would change. He would have it all. He knew Harry was at risk. But he was an auror. He would find a way to get Albus arrested. Or he would look at work in another country. He knew Remus would agree. Harry could do school else where. There were plenty of other wizarding schools. And perhaps it would help Harry heal better. He knew how Harry's friends had acted lately. He had enough money. They could easily slip away and start a new life. He would do anything for his cub. Harry was James' son. He had sworn he would protect Harry. James was his brother in all but blood. He would do the best he could to be the father that James would have been. Harry deserved that.

He had gone home first. He wanted to make certain there was a room ready for Harry. Remus promised to go with him for their son. Kreacher was in a bad mood. But what was new there. He knew the prospect of having a half blood and a werewolf living in the house. But he would just have to live with it. He was lord here. He wondered where Remus was. He would go without him if he did not arrive soon. But he shook away the thought. He needed Remus to get him into the house. He also knew they both should be there to take his cub back home.

He was pacing back and forth through the house. He was making a round of the sitting room when Remus finally came into the house. Remus was looking really pale. But he brushed it off as being three days from the full moon. He knew Moony well enough by now. But he should have looked happier about today though.

Sirius looked at him. "Where have you been? I have wanted to go get Harry for hours now. We need to bring out cub home."

Remus shook his head. "Sit down Padfoot. There is something we need to talk about. We can not bring Harry home."

Sirius looked at him. Surely his fiancé was playing a cruel joke on him. Harry was going to be home with them. He expected Remus to start laughing now. He did not think this was a nice joke. And he was not find of the timing either. But Remus was not laughing. And the fact that he was so pale hit home. Remus tried to get him to sit. But he would not. He wanted to know what was going on. He had believed that their cub was safe. He should never have trusted Severus.

Remus tried to stop him leaving. "Harry is not at Spinner's End any more. It was too much for him. Harry has been taken home by Lucius."

Sirius turned on him. "I knew we could not trust that snake. I know Severus had been your friend for years but I knew we could not trust him. I knew it."

He was going to and find him. He did not care if he was at school. He would rip the man apart. He would make the man pay for doing this. He had tricked them. He had used his friendship with Remus. He had convinced his old friend to trust him. Sirius did not blame Remus. His fiancé had too good of a heart. He trusted people. He had trusted an old friend. Remus tried to stop him. He was pleading. He reminded Sirius he did not want to end up back in prison again. Or Albus might hear and he would know that Harry was alive and he would be at risk again.

Sirius shook his head. "I will not kill him. And I won't let on to Albus. But I will be getting my cub back. That bastard will pay for stealing our son."

Remus grabbed him. "I helped him. Damn it Sirius I helped him. I gave Harry back to Lucius."

Sirius turned to look at him. This could not be true. Surely Remus was trying to protect his friend from being torn apart. Or he was under the imperius curse. Something. Remus would not have done this. He would not have handed Harry over to slavery. He would not have done this to their cub. Or to them. But he could see that Remus was telling the truth. And the guilt in his face clearly told him that he had not been innocent in this.

He wanted to punch his own fiancé. "How could you do this? How could you hand our son over to slavery? You have betrayed me. You have betrayed him, James."

Remus was close to tears. "I have not betrayed them. Harry was being tortured kept from him. I love my cub. I just could not see him like that. I couldn't."

He had to listen. Remus could not lose Sirius. He had waited so long for him. He had waited for him when he was in prison. He wanted a life with the man. He wanted it more then anything. He could have moved on when Sirius was in prison. No one would have blamed him. Not even Sirius. But he had stayed faithful. He did not want to lose Sirius. He loved both him and their son. But he had to protect his son. He had done what he had known was best. He prayed Sirius could understand that.

Sirius pointed at the door. "Get the hell out. I will get my son back. And I will take care of him. He will not be given into slavery again. Get the hell out."

Remus turned to leave."I love you. I waited for over a decade while you were in prison. I waited. But he is my cub and I had to make it better for him. I had to."

With that Remus left the house but not before leaving his ring on the front hall table. He didn't want to leave. He loved Sirius. But he could not be there. Sirius would not stop. He would try and get Harry. Remus could not be with him like. As much as it killed him he knew this was for the best. He headed for school having no where else to go. He would be teaching in the fall. Or h had let Albus believe. He had apartments there. He had taught the last term. But he ended up instead at Severus' door

When the other man opened the door he sighed. "Is the offer of a bed still good?"


	11. Chapter 11

Severus had not been expecting company. It was not like he had that many friends. Well two in total. And his godson. Albus was away from the school. He noticed the time. Lucius would not have come unannounced. He walked over to the door. With Harry gone there was no concern with him any more. Any traces of him were gone. He was definitely surprised when he opened the door. Remus was standing there. Remus he had not seen since Harry left. He had not been hurt. Remus and he were still working on being friends again. Besides Remus had been busy. He had been balancing order business and his fiancé. As well as visiting Harry of course. The man had definitely had a rough time. And the full moon was coming.

He could see it was not the full moon that had him pale. He had not seen Remus like this in a long time. Not even when told Harry was dead. Remus had held hope. He remembered when Remus had watched Sirius go to prison. Or when he was told the Potters were dead. His heart plummeted for his old friend. He knew what had happened before Remus said the words. Remus had known it was coming. He had been dreading it. It was the reason he had been reluctant to hand Harry back.

Remus looked lost."Is the offer of a bed still good?" and after a pause. "If not I can go to my...."

Severus shook his head. "It's still good."

He ushered his old friend inside. He knew Remus had rooms here. He had of course taught last term. But he could understand Remus coming. He had made the offer. But even if he had not he would have brought Remus in. The wolf looked ready to collapse or fall apart. He was glad he had come here. He knew Remus had few people he could rely on. He could not tell anyone else Harry was alive. And he was in no shape to go see Harry.

Remus barely made it into the room. He was as weak as he usually was after the full moon. Back in their friend days h had seen him like this. Every month. He and Lily had sat by his bed after the full moon. But this time it was not physical. This time it was emotional exhaustion that was sitting in. Sirius called for some tea and he tried to coax his old friend to drink some.

He shook his head. "Sirius has come home from the hospital has he?"

Remus did not look up from his tea. "He was going to go and get Harry. I told him. I told him."

Severus had offered to make it look like he was the only one involved. Remus could have made him out as the bad guy. Sirius would have believed it. The mutt was a fool. He would have been happy to blame it all on Severus. He thought all Slytherins were the same. He had never lived Severus. And a lot had to do with Remus. He could have been a lion. He could never have taken the mark. But Sirius would not have liked him. He had once accused Severus of hitting on his boyfriend. Severus laughed. He and Remus had not even been friends any more when the two began dating. Remus became a true marauder after the mudblood comment. Not before then. He had always tried to keep Remus away from him. When Remus and Lily had helped him become a spy after the mark, he nearly had broken up with Remus. Severus owed a lot to Remus. And he was more then willing to shoulder the guilt in this.

He was not surprised though. He was not surprised that Remus had not let him take the blame. Remus told him about what he said to Sirius. It was why he offered the room. He had known both marauders. He had known Remus would not lie. He knew Remus would not be able to live with himself if he did. And he knew Sirius. The mutt would only think bout himself. He would not think about what was best for Harry. He would not see what Remus was doing was for the best.

Severus noticed the bare ring finger before Remus said it. "I am sorry Remus. I seriously hoped for your sake that that Sirius could have been sensible about all this."

Remus looked up. "I waited. I spent over a decade of my life alone. Alone! I waited for him. I waited. Everyone told me to move on but I didn't. I always kept hope."

Sirius was a bloody fool. He had no idea how amazingly lucky he was. He had no idea what he had thrown away. Severus had seen Remus. They could not be friends because Severus was a spy. And he was a wolf. But he watched. He watched his friend bury himself. He watched him almost self destruct. Remus had refused the money and home Sirius gave him access to. He had worked in the muggle world when he could not find work. He spent years fighting for custody of his cub. And fighting to prove Sirius was innocent. He had never given up on either of them. He had put his entire life on hold for them. And now he seemingly lost them both.

Severus took his hand and squeezed it. "You're not alone. You still have Harry. You have not lost him. And you deserve better then Sirius. You deserve more."

Remus looked up at him. "I know you say that but I don't feel it. Sev I have spent so many years dedicating myself to him. I don't know who I am without him."

Severus cut him off the only way he could think. He kissed him. Remus was so much stronger then he ever gave himself credit for. The marauders had been strong. But they had been strong as a group, James and Sirius had relied on each other. But also on Remus and even Peter. They got their strength from that. They were nothing alone. Remus was different. Remus had a strength neither the other two had, and certainly not Peter. Remus had always come second. Sirius had always put James first. He turned to Remus because Lily was taking some time of James. Remus had proven the last decade he was strong and he could do it on his own. He was stronger then he ever gave himself credit for.

Remus drew back. "I can't do this. I can't. Sirius and I.......I should go."

Severus stopped him. "I will not do that again till you're ready. You need someone. Everyone relies on you, everyone leans on you. Lean for once. I won't let you fall."

Remus came into his arms but cried. He held Remus. He had not just kissed him to quiet him. He had wanted to for some time. But he had meant it. He would not do it again till Remus was ready. Remus needed time to mourn. Remus needed time to see his relationship with Sirius died when the Potters died. What there had been of it. The Sirius he had loved had died in prison. Sirius was never good for him. Remus could never rely on him. Remus needed someone to lean on for once. Even if it was only ever as friends Severus would be that person. Even if it was never romantic Severus would be that shoulder he swore. He owed his old friend that.

He carried Remus who had cried himself to sleep and put him in the spare bed. "Harry needs Lucius right now. And you need someone. I will be that. I will be."


	12. Chapter 12

Lucius was surprised. He came home from spending some time with his son. He expected to find Jade in one of two places. He was usually in their rooms. He was still after a week pretty scared to leave the rooms on his own. But he did sometimes. The only other place he was usually was the library. He loved to curl up to read. Lucius had brought some of the books that Jade would have don in school. Jade was confused and scared by his wand. But he had been doing his book studies. He seemed actually interested in history of magic. But it might just be for it was the only thing he did not need a wand for. Lucius would work on that. He had sworn he would help Jade come back as much as he could. He was a wizard and a very good one at that. He had tried calling him Harry. He knew the others wanted it. It seemed foreign to him. But Jade refused to respond to Harry. And he started crying when Lucius tried suggesting it. Lucius had moved from Master to Master Lucius, but could not get Jade to drop the title. He knew he needed to get Severus and Remus to come more. The only interaction Jade saw Lucius have was with elves. And the elves called him Master as well. Jade needed to see him interacting with people who did not.

When he found the library empty too he was confused. He had no idea where Jade would have gone. Jade had the freedom of the manor and the grounds. But he never used it before. He took walks with Lucius when Lucius was home. For a moment he panicked that someone had taken him. But Severus, Remus and Draco were the only ones who could come in unannounced. And Remus and Severus would not take Harry from him. They had seen how well that worked before. Remus had come almost every day to see Harry until yesterday. And he had admitted his cub seemed so much happier here then he had been. Jade's eyes lit up when his godfather came for his visits and he talked to Moony about his studies or about the grounds. He was so much like a little child. It made it easier for Lucius to keep his word on hands off.

He finally decided. "Dibby." And when the little elf appeared. "Do you know where my precious has disappeared too?"

Dibby bowed his head and nodded. "Jade be in stables Master. Jade be with master's horse. Jade be out there since lunch time."

Lucius was a bit surprised. But he assumed Jade's curiosity was at work again. He was relieved that Jade was starting to take advantage of some of the freedom he had been given. The conditioning as well as the horror of nearly dying had set Harry back. Lucius was not in a rush to bring Harry to his proper age. Harry was never a child. He did not mind at all allowing Harry to have a taste of the innocence of childhood which had been taken from him. They would get him back with time. But he would not rush it. He did not want to scare Harry and set him back.

He walked into the stables. He smiled when sure enough Harry was there. He was not in the stall but sitting on a bail of hay a foot from the stall door. He was eying Lucius' big black. There were over a dozen horses and several ponies in the stables. But Harry had been drawn to his horse. He was a bit surprised. Naxos was a bit of a brute, a wild horse that only allowed Lucius to ride him.

He sat down next to Jade. "I was a bit surprised when I came home for dinner and found out that you were out here."

Harry suddenly looked panicked. "I am sorry Master Lucius. Jade is sorry. Jade will go back inside. Jade knew he was being naughty coming out alone.|

Quieting him Lucius drew him back down. He assured Jade that he had not been bad. It was times like this which took Harry back to Jade in his mind. Jade was so pure and innocent. Jade had none of the pressures of the world on him. He thought in a way it was kinder to let him be Jade. Harry Potter was a pressure for him. He was not expected to be anything as Jade. He was not being relief on to win any war. Well the war was over. But still.

Lucius smiled. "You are allowed to go any where remember. But you can't leave the grounds or you might get hurt. But you can come out here any time you want."

Jade's smile returned. "Master Lucius can Jade learn to ride? Jade likes horse."

Laughing Lucius assured him he could. But he would have to choose another horse. Both Naxos and the dapple gray next to his were off limits. The gray was Draco's horse. He assured Jade he would show him how to ride any of the other horses he liked in the stables. Jade's eyes lit up like Christmas and he looked up and down the stalls in sheer delight. Lucius led him along the stalls and named the different horses.

Jade stopped at a big white mare that he was told was named Ceres. "Master can Jade ride her?"

Lucius smiled and nodded. "Ceres is your horse if you'd like her. She is a very nice horse. It is almost dinner but I will give you a lesson tomorrow."

Jade looked a bit disappointed. But he said nothing. Jade never protested anything. Well except when Lucius tried to give him freedoms. Lucius took pity and summoned some of the apples, carrots and sugar cubes that they fed the horses. Jade seemed even more child like as he giggled as the big mare ate a carrot and apple from his hand. Lucius was amazed s they passed Naxos and the big black actually allowed Jade to feed him as well, and scratch his nose. It seemed Jade's affect on house elves seemed to also work on animals as well.

They were going to head inside when Dibby appeared. "Someone be in the house. He be using old family portkey. He be demanding Jade. Be saying his."

Jade cowered against Lucius crying. "Master. No. Please master. Please no send me away. Jade do better. Jade stay inside. Jade be better."

Calming him Lucius swore he was not going to send Jade away. He was not sure Jade could handle seeing Sirius. He had forgotten. The damn Black had an old family portkey thanks to Narcissa. He would not be able to take Jade out of there without Lucius' permission. The wards would not allow him or anyone else to. But he still knew that he would try and did not want Jade getting hurt.

He looked at Dibby. "Take Jade to Spinner's End and keep him there. I will come for him when I deal with our unwanted house guest."


	13. Chapter 13

Lucius walked into the house. Sirius he was sure would not be stupid enough to do anything too dangerous to him. And Harry was safe at Severus' home. If Sirius did hurt him then at least he knew he would be protected in Spinner's End. He was sure Sirius would not be stupid enough to try and kill him. The man had spent too much time in prison for a crime he had never committed. He did not think even Sirius would be stupid enough to risk it again. Not even for the love of his godson. He had got out last time because he was actually innocent. And even then h had to escape and got a pardon later on. If he attacked Lucius he would not win. Dead or alive he knew Lucius would have far more power then he did. Lucius had been pardoned and called a hero by most of the wizarding world. Sirius could not reveal Harry was alive. Either Lucius or Draco would see the man in prison if he was not careful.

He knew he could have called for some auror. Or at least private security. The man was trespassing on his property. And even if Sirius would risk his godson, he would have no proof. Sirius may have been an auror but Sirius would know even in his department he could not trust everyone. He put his faith in the fact that the man cared enough about his godson that he would not endanger Harry by being too stupid.

Sirius was pacing in the sitting room and he was shocked to see he was holding Harry's album. "So you decided to finally show yourself you scum."

Lucius leaned against the door frame. "You come storming into my house demanding to see me. I would rather have my manor back."

The man was seething in anger. He could see that he had been looking through it and had stopped on a picture of Harry with Sirius and Remus. It had been added most recently. Remus had put it in when he was trying to reach Harry. He could see the man had noticed that there had been additions. And he knew who had put them in. He had wondered how it would go down and wondered if his brother was still standing.

Sirius snarled at him. "I did not come here for small talk. I know you have taken my godson again and I have come for him."

Lucius walked towards him. "I don't know what your fiancé has told but I did not kidnap your godson."

There was something about the look on Sirius' face which changed. He had wondered. He knew Remus was worried about losing his fiancé. But surely not. Remus had literally waited a decade for this mutt of a man. He had spent years and what little money he had trying to get Sirius an appeal. People had called him a fool. He was the only person who believed the mutt was innocent. Lucius knew Severus had been concerned about his old friend a lot.

Sirius put the book down. "He is not my fiancé any more. What kind of fool do you think I am that I would stay with a bastard who handed my godson over?"

Lucius shook his head. "The kind of fool who threw away a man who showed you nothing but absolute loyalty for over a decade. Who was trying to protect his cub."

Sirius drew his wand on him. "Protect his cub? Harry is not his cub. He is mine. He stopped being his cub when he handed him over to be your sex toy."

Lucius shook his head. The man had likely done Remus a favour. He did not really know the man. But Remus was a good man. And a good friend to Severus. He thought that his old friend was interested in more then just being friends with him. And he thought that Remus would definitely do better with him then with Sirius. He knew he had to concentrate on where this was going. He knew the man was a loose wire. And it seemed that Sirius had little to lose other then his freedom.

Lucius actually had to dodge a curse sent at him. He deflected a second one. He had no real intention of cursing the other man if he could help it. He could understand. He would not have wanted Draco to go back if it was Draco in this position. But Harry needed him. And he had made concessions. He was going to do everything to make Harry better. Harry was not a sex toy. He never saw him as one. And h would never again treat him as on.

Lucius knew he had to try and calm the man and tried to disarm him. "This is not going to do you any good. Harry is not here. You're not going to get him."

Sirius was not going to listen to reason and was sure that Lucius was lying to him. "I will make you pay and I will find my cub. He will be home safe with me."

Lucius was not quick enough in deflecting the next spell and a wound sliced open across his lower right arm. He was caught off guard when another spell came at him but before he could attempt to deflect the spell or get hit by it Harry had jumped out in front of him and he crumpled to the ground. He looked down at his precious lying on the ground and across at Sirius who was in shock and had dropped his wand.

He knelt down next to Jade having no idea how he was here, he was to have been taken away. "Jade, please be okay. Speak to me Jade."


	14. Chapter 14

Lucius looked down at Jade. His precious little one had thrown himself in front of a curse to save him. He had no idea how Jade had returned to the manor. But he did not care. Right now all that mattered was his precious little one. He could not lose his beautiful Jade. He had lost too much. Jade deserved to live. Jade deserved to be free. Damn the mutt if he had killed Jade he would not care if he faced prison. He would kill the man. He prayed the man had not been thinking the same thing. Sirius was shaking and not moving from where he had been standing. He started looking over Jade and noticed the shirt he was wearing was quickly soaking through with blood. His heart was pounding in his chest. He had to be able to do something for his precious.

He looked at Sirius. "Take the floo powder and get Severus here now. Tell him we need him with any potions he has."

Sirius was stuttering. "Harry....how?"

Lucius shook his head and screamed at him to call for Severus. He scooped his precious up off the ground and carried him to the couch to lay him down. He ignored the fact that h himself was bleeding from his leg though it seemed to have been minor enough cut for his bleeding nearly stopped already without any aid. His leg ached but right now his mind was only on his precious. He started unbuttoning his puppy's shirt and noticed a horrible bleeding wound across his chest. He could see Jade had also hit his head on the hard floor when he fell which was likely the reason his precious was unconscious.

The floo flared to life and Severus came bursting into the room. Lucius was not surprised to see Remus was close in his tail. Severus asked no questions at first and sunk down next to Harry on the couch in the place that Lucius had vacated and started going to work on Harry. Lucius was anxiously pacing and Remus who had not even looked over at Sirius was kneeling down net to Harry.

Severus finally looked up when he was done bandaging the boy. "He lost a lot of blood. He is going to need a blood transfusion. The potions won't work fast."

Remus shook his head when he heard the blood type. "Neither Sirius nor I are it.

Severus was not either. Lucius was but Severus shook his head. He had noticed his old friend was injured and bleeding as well. It would be too risky if he was to donate blood. There had to be some other way. Lucius was willing to risk it but he thought about something.

He looked at Jade. "Draco has the same blood type as Harry. I know he would not tell anyone he is alive."

Severus was surprised. "You know what you risk by telling your son. I mean you're right, Draco would not endanger Harry but he will not approve of this."

Lucius sighed and nodded. He had to do something to save his precious. He would risk his son never forgiving him. He deserved it. He had been treating Harry like an animal. He had done it to save Harry but he knew he still had things to answer to. It was why he was doing his best to give Harry back his humanity. He cold not donate his own blood for he was injured and he was willing to do anything for Jade. He just prayed he would not lose Draco. But he knew Draco would have known eventually. He could not and would never have kept Draco from his home forever. He wanted his son home and Draco would have obviously known about Jade.

Severus went to fetch Draco himself. He knew he would need to tell his godson what to expect when he got here. Lucius could not leave Jade's side. He was also in no condition to floo or apparate. Severus would tend to him later when Harry was cared for. His own wound was really no concern.

When Severus was gone Sirius looked at Lucius. "You really do care about him don't you? I mean risking your son never talking to you again?"

Lucius stared at him. "Of course I care about him, I love him. Glad to se you realize, too bad it only took you almost killing him to do it."

Remus looked back and forth between the men. He had no idea what was going on. He was not surprised that Sirius was here. He knew he would come. Before he could ask what was happening Severus reappeared with Draco. All he had told Draco was that Harry was alive and that h was in need of a transfusion. He had promised answers when it was done. They could see the shock in the face of Draco but he sunk down for his Uncle to do the IV. The bleeding had been stopped but a blood replenisher would have taken hours to get Harry back to normal and his vitals were already slipping fast.

They all watched as Draco was sitting there with a magical needle in his arm. They all had questions. Well except the two who were there when it happened. Draco of course had the most. Until now he had believed that Harry had been dead for months. It was definitely a shock to find him in his home and he saw the collar around Harry's neck s well. He had never been friends with Harry before but that was because of his dad's role as a spy. H had been hit by Harry's death as others were.

When the transfusion was done Severus carried Harry up to bed and placed him in it and monitoring spells. "It will take a few days for him to recover."

Lucius sunk down as Severus wanted to look at his wound. "Thank you Sev."

Draco was even more confused as Harry was in his father's bed. Realization hit what the collar meant and his dad's bed. They all had questions needing to be answered and as soon as Lucius was patched up. Thy did not want to disturb Harry so thy headed back downstairs but the questions came flooding out as soon as they entered the sitting room, Draco the most vocal about it demanding to know from his father what the hell was going on.

Remus agreed with him. "I would like to know that as well. How is it that my godson almost bled to death in the first place?"


	15. Chapter 15

Remus could not understand what was going on. He and Severus had been summoned to the house. They had found Harry nearly bleeding to death. Lucius had been hurt as well. But no one seemed to be saying something. He knew that Sirius had been angry. But he never expected that it would end up coming to blood like this. He needed answers and he needed them now. He needed to know how Lucius had risked his godson being in the house. And he needed to know what took place.

Sirius spoke up. "I came to get my godson and Lucius lied to me and told me he was not here. I lost my temper and I attacked Lucius."

Lucius snarled. "I did not lie to you. As far as I was aware Harry was gone. I sent him with his house elf. Dibby was supposed to take him to Spinner's End."

He had no idea why Harry had been in the house. He had ordered his house elf to take Harry away to safety. He had known deep down Sirius could be a risk. He had never believed that Sirius would have put his godson at risk. And in fairness he had not. Sirius had been trying to hex Lucius and Harry had thrown himself in the way. It made Lucius feel even guiltier then before. His beloved little one had been so desperate to protect him he had jumped in front of a hex. It was Harry and Jade. He knew that Harry had always been willing to risk his life to protect people that he cared about. And Jade cared about him deeply or at least was loyal to him.

They needed answers but for right now he needed answers. He needed to know how it was that his precious had been here at the manor. He had believed he was safe and that if anything happened to him Severus would take Harry. He summoned the little elf and demanded to know what was going on.

Dibby bowed. "Jade he be refusing to be going master. Jade be scared for master. Dibby be trying to take but Jade refused. Jade scared master be killed."

Remus rounded on Sirius. "You attacked Lucius? You fool. You bloody fool. Didn't spending over a decade in prison teach you anything?"

He had waited for Sirius to get released from prison. He had put his life on hold for him. He knew that he had broken his engagement with Sirius. But he still cared about the man. But he was starting to see Severus was right. The man he loved was gone. The Sirius he had known in school had died with James. He had believed Sirius was his soul mate. Maybe he was. But h was not Sirius'. Sirius had loved one person with all of his heart and that was James. Sirius could never be what Remus needed him to be. He had dedicated his life to a man who would never fully be his. He had given up so much for the man. Severus was right.

Sirius was pale as a ghost. He looked at Remus. It had not gone unnoticed by him that Remus had come with Severus. He was not really surprised by that. He knew Severus had been after his boyfriend for years. He should have known that Remus would go to him for comfort. He had no doubt Severus had jumped at it.

Sirius looked at him. "You handed my godson back to the man who raped him. You had to expect I would come. I thought Lucius was using him. I didn't know..."

Lucius looked up. "I love Harry. I made mistakes but I was trying to save his life. I have been trying to give him back his life. I want to help your godson."

Draco turned on his dad. "I don't get this. I don't get what is happening here. Harry was dead. I want to know what the hell is going on."

Lucius motioned for his son to join him. He knew his son would likely hate him. But he deserved it. And his son deserved to know the full truth of what went on. He told his son from the start. He told him about finding Harry and about how he had kept him. He confessed everything but emphasized he had loved Harry. Severus and even his godfathers admitted that they had known Harry had been there as well. They had known a much as they hated what was being done to Harry that they had to keep him safe. Lucius could not look at his son as he told him.

Draco could not believe this. It was sickening his father had kept Harry like that. But he heard the truth in his father's voice. He knew Harry was such a martyr. He did not even need to be told about the fire set by Dumbledore though he heard it.

He looked at his dad. "You swear to me you are not using him like that? I mean you haven't brought him back to our home to.......?"

Lucius stopped him. "He is in my bed only because he is too scared to sleep any where else. I am educating him, I am not touching him, and I am trying to help him."

Severus confirmed the conditions his father had agreed to. Sirius for the first time listened. He had never bothered to listen before. He had never asked what Remus had done. He had never given his fiancé a chance to explain what he had been thinking sending Harry back here. He should have known that his beloved would not have anything to hurt Harry. He knew Remus better then that.

Draco looked at his dad and sighed. "I can forgive you. I understand you wanting to protect him. I am sick at what you did to him. But I'll try to understand this."

Lucius kissed his son on the head. "You know how much I love you Draco. You know it killed me not to tell you. And to do that.....if it was not me it would have...."

Draco knew what would have happened if Harry had been given over to someone else. He knew that Harry would have been raped and tortured. His father had forced Harry but he had been far gentler and caring to Harry. As thy spoke he insisted that he wanted to return home. Now that he knew about Harry he wanted to be here. He had missed out on so much with his dad. He did not want to be with his Uncle but here. And perhaps he could help rech through to Harry a well.

As they were talking Sirius turned to Remus. "I am so sorry Moony. I should have let you explain. I love you Moony. Come home to me."


	16. Chapter 16

Remus looked at Sirius but his eyes were on Severus as well. He knew in fairness he could not ignore the kiss that Severus had given him. But he could not leave one man for another. Severus had told that himself. He had said that Remus had needed to make choices about himself for once. He had been living for Sirius ever since James had died and he had made decisions based on Harry as well. Severus card about him deeply and wanted a future with him. And part of Remus could not deny he wanted a future with the man as well. But for now he knew this had to be about him and no one else.

Looking at Sirius he was reminded of the love they had shared. He was reminded of how it felt when Sirius had proposed to him. But there were other memories. There was the time and time again when James had come first. There were the years he had spent alone struggling to free the man that he had loved. And even since Sirius was released he had never really been the man he loved. It was like James had been Sirius' soul mate and Sirius had lost a part of himself. Or maybe Sirius had never been the man he had loved in the first place. He had seen Sirius for what he had wanted him to be. Maybe he had never been the man in anything but his mind.

Sirius brought out the ring. "I know I have been a fool. And I know I have hurt you Moony. But I love you; I want to spend my life with you."

Remus shook his head. "I can't. I am sorry Padfoot but I am not coming back. Our relationship ended when James died. I should have seen that long ago."

Sirius watched his fiancé believing surely this was a joke. He knew Remus was hurt but they had fought before. He had done worse to Remus and he had always been forgiven. Remus was the one in Grimmauld demanding that he not throw away their relationship after he had waited for Sirius for a decade. Now Remus was the one who was refusing to come home to him. He knew he had made mistakes. He knew that he had a lot to make up for but he was sure he could. He just needed to be given a chance to make things right with his fiancé.

Sirius looked over at Severus. The man looked passive and as cool as he always had. But he thought the man was likely gloating. He had always wanted Remus. And he had offered Remus a convenient shoulder. He was likely basking in the success of breaking the two of them up.

Sirius pulled Remus in. "I know I have been a jerk but you said it yourself you have waited, we have waited so long. We can be together. We're soul mates."

Remus shook his head. "I realized I always played second fiddle to James. And what little I got of you died with him. I need to be someone's priority for once."

He knew that Sirius had suffered. He knew what the man had lost and suffered when he was in prison, he didn't deny that. But Remus had been in prison himself. He had been in a prison he admitted he had created for himself. He had not allowed himself to move on and find happiness. He had lived for Sirius and his cub. He still would have a huge part of his life for Harry. But Severus had been right. He allowed everyone to lean on him. Even in school people had always relied on him. He had always had to be strong. He wanted for once to be taken care. He wanted for once to share his life with someone who was willing to not take the entire burden but share it with him instead. He desperately needed and wanted that as well.

Sirius looked at Severus. "It is him? You have decided to run off with Severus? I can't believe this. He seduced you and you fell for it."

Remus slapped him hard. "He didn't seduce me. You just proved how right I am. You don't even know me. Yes I am interested, but this is about you and me."

He wanted more of that kiss he realized. He wanted a life with Severus. He knew it would take some time for he needed to mourn the end of his engagement. But he could see a future with Severus down the line. Severus had been the one constant in his life. He had been the one person even in Severus' spy days when they could not have been openly friends, who had been there. But this was not about Severus. Even if Severus was not willing to be with him, he knew he had to leave Sirius. He had to get away from the relationship. It wasn't making him happy for a long time and more then that it was hurting him.

Sirius tried to calm him. "Please Moony I love you. I have nothing except you. James is dead; you and cub are all I have left. Please Moony."

Remus kissed him lightly but drew away from him. "I am not James; you started dating me because you couldn't have him. I can't be second choice any more."

James had been bi and there had been a time that he and Sirius had flirted. But James' heart was always with Lily. Sirius knew if he was honest with himself that Remus was right. If James had been willing to be with him he would not have chosen Moony back then. But James was gone. He wanted to be with Remus. But he knew that Moony was right. But he had lost all but Moony, he couldn't lose him too.

Sirius touched his face. "I can't lose you Moony. Even if you won't be with me, I can't lose you. You have been a part of me for so long, even if just as friends."

Remus nodded. "I want that Padfoot, with time. But for now I need space. I need to make a life without you. But I hope we can be friends, I hope we can one day."

They both truly meant it. Remus was worried what Sirius would do if he was with Severus. It was one of the reasons that h had said he needed his distance. He shared a look with Severus. Severus knew the time would be meant toward him as well. Remus needed time to sort out what he wanted. And it seemed the first time that the two men agreed on something, Sirius and Severus that is.

Lucius stopped Sirius before he left. "You can come back and see Harry but you will warn us ahead of time. Harry loves you deep down and I want the best for him."


	17. Chapter 17

Lucius returned to Harry's bedside with his son in tow. Draco had wanted to leave the Zaibinis and since his dad had been making excuses why he could not come home he had been with his Uncle. Remus had been staying with them as well. He knew his Uncle had always been attracted to Remus and knew the two had been best friends once so he had not questioned it. Things had finally fallen into place. He could see his Uncle and Remus needed some time together and he had wanted to be with his dad so it made sense to come home. And he thought maybe he could help with Harry as well.

Lucius watched his son as they headed into the room, explaining that he had tried to give Harry the room next to Draco's but Harry had absolutely broken down in terror believing he was being punished when told he had to sleep else where. He was relieved that his son was taking this as well as he was. He loved Draco so much and it killed him to think he would lose his son over all of this, after everything they had been through.

Draco sunk down on the edge of the bed and looked at Harry. He could see his son's eyes resting on the collar around Harry's neck. He had managed to remove the tags but the collar itself had been another round of sobbing from Harry.

He put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Right now he is still Jade. I tried removing it but he went nearly catatonic in fear. He won't even respond to Harry right now."

Draco squeezed his dad's hand. "I understand dad. I know I freaked and I can't say that this does not bother me a lot but I understand."

Relief flooded through Lucius and he knew a good part of it was because of the way his son was raised. Draco had known from a very early age that his dad was a Death Eater spy and about his mother as well. He had always known what they had to do to keep their place. He knew his father would have got the kiss or been in prison even though he had been forced to take the mark.

Lucius kissed his son on the head as he noticed Harry starting to come around. "I think you should go settle in. After what just happened he'll be spooked enough."

Draco nodded and stood up. "I will go Dad. Thank you for letting me come back home."

Pulling his son into his arms Lucius thanked him instead. He was just grateful his son was able to understand why he had done this and did not hate him. He had waited so many years to have a proper relationship with his son. And it scared him to think he could have lost Draco over this. He had known he would have deserved it really if he had. Draco had every right to think him a monster and hate him for what he had done to Harry but he loved his son so much and could not stand to lose him. But Draco promised that he would work with his dad to help Harry.

Sirius had wanted to com up after her offer but he had stopped that. Jade would be shaken enough from the attack. The last thing he needed was the man who had tried to hex Lucius and hit him instead, in the room when he woke up. Lucius had meant it about allowing Sirius contact with Harry but not just yet.

Harry's eyes flickered open and spotted him. "Master not hurt?

Lucius bent down and kissed him. "No my precious, thanks to Jade. But you were supposed to go to Spinner's End with Dibby. Dibby tells me you refused to go."

It was the first time since Harry had become Jade that he had refused to follow a direct order from Lucius. Even when he was breaking Harry, Harry had never really refused to do anything, he just protested everything. He had been kept in line from the absolute fear of being handed over for rape and torture from Voldemort. He was pleased that Harry had realized now that he could actually have thoughts of his own but he just wished it had not been when their lives had been at risk.

Harry tried to cower but he was stuck to the bed so he did not hurt himself. "I'm sorry Maser, Jade was scared. Only master protects Jade, Jade can't lose him."

Lucius ran a hand down his face. "I know it was scary but you know you're Uncle Moony loves you and even my friend Severus cares about you as well."

Jade nodded his head. He knew or at least deep down he knew. He felt safe when ever his Uncle Moony came to visit him. He asked every morning even though Remus had not missed a visit with him yet since Sirius had been released from the hospital and very rarely before then. But Lucius was always there as well or in the manor some where. The last time Jade had been with them alone he had been at the school and they kept him from master, and he had been so scared.

Jade looked up at him. "Master not send me away again? Please Jade not want to go away again. Jade don't want to leave master."

Lucius shook his head. "No Jade you're not going any where. I was just trying to keep you safe little one, I could not stand losing my precious little one."

Since Jade was not allowed to move till he healed in a few days Lucius climbed into bed next to him and gently positioned him so he did not jostle the wound. Jade snuggled against him. He could not deny he missed sharing a bed properly with Jade but he loved his precious little one so much and he would wait until Jade loved him for real and not just loyalty to him. Jade was his precious little love, not just his object for his pleasure.

He kissed Jade's curls. "My son Draco has come to spend the rest of the summer with you and I am sure he would help with your studies and even teach you to ride."


	18. Chapter 18

Jade was kept out for most of the next few days as Severus thought it would be better for Jade to rest while his body was recovering. Lucius knew his old friend made sense and while he wanted to see his green eyes he kept Jade sleeping. Lucius managed to use the time for good purposes and spend some time with his son. Draco and he had never got to spend enough time together when his son was little. And he planned on making up for that now as much as he could. It was one of the reasons he was hoping even more that they could bring Albus to justice. He knew if they could not he would take Jade away and start life else where when Draco was done his schooling but he could not ask his son to up root his life and come with them and he did not want to miss out on his son's life, marriage, grandkids and such. He had already missed out on far too much but he loved Jade as well and he wanted to give him the best. He wanted to ensure that Jade could have the best life possible.

Four days after the accident Severus and Remus had come together, Severus coming to check on the wounds to e if they were fully healed or not. Severus had kept his word to keep his distance from Remus romantically until he was ready. Remus had moved back to his own apartments in school. Remus knew he could not have the space and time to think really if he was living under the roof of the man he was considering a future with. Lucius watched the two together though when they arrived and he had little doubt by Christmas they might be engaged or getting there. He had never minded that Remus was a werewolf and he knew the man made Severus insanely happy, and he would be happy to see his brother finally married and settling down.

Remus had not been back since the day of the accident. He had been reminded Jade would be unconscious and assured that Lucius would summon them if anything were to have happened. He had used the time to settle into some of his prep for the next year.

Severus looked up as he finished looking at Harry. "He has healed nicely and it looks like the last of his potion is wearing off as well. He should be waking soon."

Lucius was relieved to hear that. "I know you said he just needed rest but it has been hard watching him like this for days now."

Standing so Remus could take his place on the bed Severus reminded his brother that it had been for the best. Jade still had tendencies to hide or curl up, cringe, a number of reactions that could have hurt his wounds before they healed, if he had been spooked or worried It was better for him just to get some sleep and when his energy was back in a few hours he would be free to move around and get some exercise.

Remus drew their attention back to the bed where Jade was slowly starting to come around. He had not been wake since the talk the night he had been hurt. They knew h would have no idea how long he had been out but he was spooked by everyone there but instead of Lucius he focussed on Remus.

A small little scared whimper came. "Moony you not angry with Jade?"

Remus bent and kissed his head. "Of course not cub. You know I was very worried when you got hurt but I am very proud of how brave you were."

Seeing that Severus and Lucius were both smiling and just barely noticing Draco who was in the doorway a small smile appeared on his face. They all marvelled again at how easy it was to put him at ease. As long as master and Moony were not mad at him he was happy, he just wanted them happy and safe.

Jade looked at Lucius. "Master Luc can we go riding? Master promised to show me to ride Ceres."

Lucius smiled and chuckled at how one minded Jade could be, reminding him of Draco still. "In a day or two when you're stronger I promise to teach you to ride."

Remus shared a smile with Lucius and Severus. He was relieved to see a side of Harry coming out. Well horse back riding had never been something that Harry was interested in or that they knew of but the fact he wanted something for himself was definitely a change as well. Draco came into the room as Dibby appeared with some food for Jade. Lucius had no idea what he would do with Dibby if Harry ever left his home when he got better. The little elf was absolutely and completely devoted to Jade, even worse then Dobby. Dobby had been sent by Lucius to protect Harry and eventually for kindness he came to love Harry. But Dibby, who was in fact Dobby's brother. Dibby had taken Lucius' request to take care of Jade to an utter devotion to Jade who he absolutely adored. It reminded him again that Harry was quite child like. Dobby had acted like this when Draco was a baby and Dobby was his nanny elf. He would have stood between a stampede of hippogriffs and Draco to protect him not out of his obligation to the family served but in absolute loyalty and devotion to his innocent little charge.

Jade kept eying Draco as he was eating and he finally surprised everyone. "Draco."

Draco came over and sat down. "Hey Jade, do you remember me from school? Dad asked me to com home so I can help you with your studies and learn to ride."

Though Jade looked a bit spooked as he always did when someone had a wand but he watched as Draco showed him a few spells he had been practicing for homework for the summer. Lucius sent a grateful smile at his son and watching the two together he did not even notice the other two men leave. He went to the dresser and took out Jade's wand which the boy had basically refused to touch and put it on the bed next to Jade.

Jade looked up at Lucius. "Master I want learn charm again like Draco does."


	19. Chapter 19

It had been a few weeks since Harry had woken up. The school year would not be starting till the fall again it had been decided. The final battle had taken place at the end of last term and the school was still going under some renovations and new wards. Most of the teachers were there like Severus had been, why it was not questioned when Severus had kept Harry there but most of the students would not have returned, their families refusing to send them back so soon. The students had been instead sent their homework for the second term and those who should have been taking their OWLS would take them at the ministry. The ministry had changed some rules so that the students could do magic at home, even muggle borns, as long as they were in their own homes and no one but family was around. Usually such restrictions were only lifted during the two months of summer and the winter holidays. For now Draco and Harry would both be educated here.

Harry had been very reluctant even after asking to be taught, to touch his wand and use it. He kept looking at it like it was some new object to him. But after a few days of watching Draco in his lessons he had slowly started to try a few of the charms himself as well. His eyes sparkled with amazement as he watched himself do it and kept looking at Lucius and Draco assuming that they had likely done the magic and not him. Lucius had been a bit worried how Harry's magic would have been affected from months of not using it but he was reminded Harry had been able to do large amounts of accidental magic much older then most kids could. He had the training and the skill but he just needed a chance to remember.

Lucius was surprised when he came into the library and found Harry and his son. Not the fact that they were together as they had been spending so much time together. But the fact of what they were doing with their charms work amazed him. He had really nearly forgotten. The final battle had taken place in the early days of December and Christmas had really gone all but forgotten. Lucius had just been out of the hospital and trying to get Jade back and Draco had celebrated it of sorts with the Zaibinis but it had not been much

Draco looked at his dad. "We thought it would be good practice for transfiguration work and maybe bring some cheer around here."

Lucius smiled. "I am up for some celebrations. I know I sent you a few gifts but I think both of you are good for a bit more spoiling."

He knew Jade had not even remembered or thought of the holiday. He was not sure his precious even knew how long he had been there. His little one had lost so much of his life, six months of it. He had been taken in July not long before his birthday and it was now nearing the end of January. He had been at Malfoy manor for over a month now and he was making some progress.

Jade looked up at him from where he was making a tissue into a little star. "Lucius can Uncle Moony and Uncle Sev come?"

Lucius was surprised but happy that Jade had finally dropped Master. He bent and kissed his head. "Of course, we would not have Christmas without them."

He had thought having other company around might help Harry drop the master part. He was just relived that his precious had not started calling him dad. He had started to look up to Draco like a big brother. Draco was only six weeks older ten him but it seemed like years now. Draco did not seem to mind and had actually taken on his new role with a smile. Severus was always Uncle Sev to Draco and it seemed Jade had picked up on that. Lucius knew Remus and Severus were growing much closer to one another and he had a feeling that the two might marry by proper Christmas time. Severus would propose tomorrow if Remus was ready Lucius thought.

Lucius placed a floo call through to Severus and suggested they come for dinner the next day. He explained that the boys had decided they had missed out on Christmas and it would be nice to have it. Severus smiled and said he would come and invite Remus. It turned out Remus was at Spinner's End. Remus was having a hard time being around the headmaster right now and since he did not have a home of his own he had retreated to Severus' home. Severus was the one to suggest Sirius and though Lucius was still a bit reluctant he agreed. He had told Sirius he could have a role in his godson's life.

He looked at Jade and knelt down next to him. "Your Uncles are coming but I have also invited your Uncle Sirius to come and visit. He loves you a lot."

Jade was trembling and had tears running down his cheeks. "No. He hurt you, he hurt you. I don't want him here. He's bad man master.

Lucius sighed, Jade always retreating into master and even more child like speech when he was upset. Though he refused to let go of his collar or Jade, his speech had definitely improved thanks to Draco, not just the fact he had dropped master. But when he felt threatened or scared he reverted back to it. Lucius kissed him tenderly on the forehead and drew him into his lap assuring Jade that Sirius was a good man. He was Jade's Uncle like Moony and he had been scared for his little cub. He had thought Lucius was hurting Jade and had come to make sure he was safe. He was very sorry for hurting either Lucius or Jade.

Jade looked up at him. "If you say it is safe he can come but I no be alone with him. No. No. Only with master or Uncle Moony."

Sighing Lucius brushed his hair. "Of course my precious, we will not make you be alone with him. But if it goes well he will be coming to visit you more often."

Jade seemed to ignore that and went back to join Draco. Lucius was surprised as he watched the little star that Jade had been making before levitated onto the tree. He saw Draco was staring in confusion at it and neither boy had their wands out. He realized some where in Jade's fear and determination to focus on the tree and not on the scary man coming to visit he had managed to do wandless magic. He was far too old for accidental. He may have mentally reverted back but magic and body wise he was still very much a teenager and he had definitely just proven his magic. Jade seemed to notice their attention when he did a second one and he suddenly lost his concentration and the ornament would have smashed but Draco grabbed for it.

Jade looked back and forth between them trembling. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do it. I use my wand next time. I sorry."


	20. Chapter 20

Jade had a rough night going to sleep and Lucius really knew he could have expected no less. It was a combination of the fear over Sirius coming to visit him but also the wandless magic he had been doing. Both Draco and Lucius had tried to assure him that he was not bad for what he had done and they had just been surprised. Draco tried to explain that neither he nor his dad could do magic without their wand but Uncle Sev was able to as well as one of their other teachers at school, Filius. But Jade had refused to even touch his wand after that and had retreated into his window seat with his book. They had convinced him after dinner to join in decorating again but the manual way and the few times that Jade had spoken to him he had called him Master.

In the morning as he woke up he felt little one curled against him. It had been all he could do to keep little one from offering his body every time they were in bed, Jade having grown so accustomed to being used. It had taken weeks of Jade crying himself to sleep to make some progress but Jade still refused any bed but his and remained as close as possible to him. But Jade was curled like a little kitty in against him and he smiled at the lovely image.

Little one began stirring and he ran a hand through Jade's curls and kissed his head. Jade's green eyes began opening and there was the little bit of the sparkle back in them though he knew his precious was still scared about Sirius coming.

He gently ran a hand down his precious. "You remember my little love that I would never let anyone hurt you, or your Uncles would not either. Sirius is a good man."

Jade snuggled his head into him so he was muffled. "I don't want to be alone with him. He tried to hurt you, he hurt me."

Rubbing circles in his precious' back he reminded him what he had said the day before, Sirius loved Jade like a son nearly and he had been so scared Jade was being hurt by Lucius. He was confused for Lucius would never hurt his precious Jade but the man had believed he was trying to protect Jade. Lucius would have done the same thing if he thought either Jade or Draco had been taken and he thought they were being hurt by someone. Sirius made a very foolish mistake but out of love.

Jade reluctantly came for a bath with him and breakfast but he was quite quiet and withdrawn through the morning and again retreated to the window seat to read. Draco saw his dad was struggling with guilt over the fear in Jade but he convinced his dad Jade would be better when Moony arrived which was soon to be proved.

Remus appeared with Severus and as Severus put their gifts under the tree he went to Jade. "Hey cub, Merry Christmas. I think you and Draco had a very good idea."

Jade looked up at him with shimmering green eyes, "I am so happy you come Uncle Moony. I miss you. And Uncle Sev too."

From where he was standing with Lucius Severus shared a smile with Remus. It was definitely a bit odd being called Uncle by Harry but he reminded himself how close Harry or Jade really had become to Draco and his godson had called him Uncle since he could talk. Besides he hoped one day he and Remus would be married and Harry really was as much a nephew to Remus as Draco was to Severus.

Lucius smiled when Jade showed the new comers the charms work he had been doing with Draco and when he was assured it was okay he showed them the wandless magic he had been doing as well. He saw the amazement in their faces.

He looked at Severus. "Lucius says you can do it, that it is not bad of Jade.

Severus smiled and levitated an ornament off of the tree and back on. "I can. Very few people have a special gift as ours; many people need to study for many years."

Jade was lost showing Severus working on the charm that he did not even notice when Sirius arrived but Remus did. He had not seen Sirius since the accident but they had written a few times. Sirius knew Remus had not officially started dating Severus yet but he knew the time was coming soon. Remus decided to let Jade have some more peace and went to greet Sirius for now. He was surprised when Sirius handed him a gift.

Sirius kissed him lightly. "I know you need time and I understand that but I hope you will accept this. I know you have been away from school a lot."

Remus opened the box and found a wizard version of a key which was actually a portkey and a keychain made from his ring. "Sirius I......"

Sirius cut him off with a tender kiss and told him the ring had always been meant for Remus even if not as his husband and just as his friend. He was not trying to get Remus to not be with Severus. The key was to the cottage Remus had once lived in when James was still alive. James and Sirius had convinced Remus to take some money since school enough to cover living in the cottage, calling it pay for the work he did for the ministry but Remus was cut off by James' death. Sirius had left all his money to Harry but he left a vault and Grimmauld for Remus to use but Remus had felt such guilt over not being able to free Sirius that he had not touched it. Sirius made arrangements months before, fearing if he died that Remus would not feel right and would not touch the money and would have to consider selling his cottage. Remus' parents rented as medical bills had forced them to sell their home and Sirius had not wanted Remus to lose another home. He assured Remus it was not to keep Remus from Severus' apartments or Spinner's End but to give him something back, and the vault that should have been Remus' was signed over, in repayment of the money that Moony spent for him. Remus was reminded he could not return a gift.

He smiled and lightly kissed Sirius. "Thank you Padfoot, the home means a lot to me. I hated giving it up and moving into that flat. Thank you."

Sirius brushed his face. "You gave it up for me and I wanted to give you it back. You were my friend first and I want to get back there. I thought this was a start."

They moved towards the tree where Jade finally caught sight of him and Jade looked at him like a spooked horse and he remained close to Lucius but he did not whimper or cry when Sirius came close enough to hand him a gift. Harry tentatively opened it and found some riding clothes.

Sirius smiled. "Lucius told me you decided to learn how to ride a horse and I thought that you could use these."

Jade smiled and nodded a bit. "Lucius gave me a pretty white horse named Ceres and I get to ride her. You want to see her?"

Smiling and assuring Jade h would like that Sirius was relieved Jade was not totally scared of him. Jade remained at Lucius or Remus' side at all times and drew back when ever Sirius was too close to him but they got Jade opening some gifts with Draco and Jade showed Sirius the horse before dinner. Sirius saw as the others had, the innocence to his cub and he could see the way Lucius was with him he had not been lying, he truly cared about Harry. He was surprised when he was about to leave when Jade stopped and asked him if he would come for a visit again.

Sirius shared a smile with the others and then nodded. "If you would let me come for another visit I will be here. I would like it a lot cub."

Jade smiled a bit bigger and tentatively came over to him but allowed no contact. "I want it too Uncle Padfoot."

As he left Sirius went over to Severus and it seemed even on a fake Christmas the mood seemed to work miracles on them. He shook the man's hand and assured him he was not going to be hexing Severus unless the man was foolish enough to break Remus' heart.


	21. Chapter 21

Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk in his office, quite bored to be honest. He had never had the school closed this long but for the summer and the minister of magic had been quite adamant about not allowing him much of a role in the clean up after the war. The Order had broken up and though those who worked for the ministry were helping through their jobs, the others had returned back to their own lives. He had never realized how much being the headmaster of the school had bored him over the years. Teaching had been a way for him to make some money and a name for himself when his reputation thanks to his dad had been bad. He was starting to regret he had never allowed anyone to convince him to run for the minister of magic before the war was over. And now he knew it was far too late.

Before Harry had disappeared the minister of magic had become so disliked there had been calls for his impeachment almost every second day. If he had been willing to step up he would likely have been minister. But he knew before the battle was ensured victory for their side, that there was too much risk. He would become a scape goat like Fudge had been and he would not have that. But Fudge had come out looking like a hero and some doubts had been spread that Albus had been involved with the death of Harry Potter. He was lucky he still had the school but he just barely held onto his place there. There had been no proof of course.

He watched though as the man had come into the room, a man few people realized was still alive. They believed that Peter had died among the Death Eaters but Albus had got him out as he knew the man had his uses. He had aided Albus in making sure the war ended and his form definitely helped.

He looked at Peter. "You better have some good news for me from walking into this office in your human form."

Peter smirked, having grown confidence since he had become a double spy. "I transformed on the stairs, besides your little school is empty."

Having known that Severus was not really his true ally and doubting much of the alliance. Peter had always had questionable alliances but he held prison over his had or handing the man over to the two remaining marauders. He promised Peter when his usefulness was over he would see him set up with a new life abroad. The marauders were fools. The Potters had needed to die in the end for the war to be won, they would never have survived if Voldemort had not disappeared and they had not had over a decade to recover and rebuild. He had allowed the false prophecy to be spread around, dammed Fudge calling him on it. He had even sent Peter to Voldemort with the location though only he and Sybil knew the truth.

Peter looked at him. "It seems James' worthless brat might still be alive. Your little assassins did not kill him."

Albus glared at him. "He was burned in the fire in the manor if he was even alive."

Shaking his head Peter informed him he had over heard Sirius talking with Kreacher and he has used the term cub more then once and in the present tense. Anyone who knew the man knew the only person he would refer to as his cub was Harry. He seemed irate about something and had said Malfoy more then once. Albus had known there might be a chance. There had been no body or any proof that they had managed to kill him as they had sworn. He had only given half their pay to them. And only that because they had threatened to reveal information, only one coming back to him.

Albus was not sure though. "How did you hear this though? I know that Sirius changed the wards on Grimmauld, no one but those he has invited can even enter."

Peter smirked. "The fool was at some old cottage that belonged to Remus years ago. I have been following him when he has been out of the home."

He had thought that Sirius was making arrangements for the care of someone and he had found the cottage. He had no idea what was going on but Sirius had been speaking to his attorneys. They both knew that the engagement between the two of them had been broken and there was something involving Severus as well. Remus had been way from the school a lot and had been uncomfortable around Albus but it had been like that since Harry had been kidnapped.

Albus looked at the man. "You will continue following him and I will try and have someone look into Lucius. If there is any chance the brat is alive, I want him."

Peter bowed his head. "Of course Albus. I have never had any loyalty to the brat and the marauders have proven they have no loyalty to me."

As the rat left Albus thought this might work out. He would not kill Harry if he found him alive. He needed a way back into power and it seemed that it had been dropped back into his lap. He would gain control of Harry and the brat would be his. And he definitely though he might have to enjoy some of the fringe benefits he knew that Lucius had been enjoying with Harry in his possession.

He smiled. "A little puppet for power in the ministry and a pretty little toy for my bed, I could not have asked for better. I am glad my assassins were so incompetent."


	22. Chapter 22

Sirius knew something was definitely going on and was worried it was a trap but he had no idea what else to do. He had learned that the ministry was going to make a raid on Malfoy Manor. Though Lucius had been pardoned from all of his crimes during the war which would have covered his taking of Harry, the minister seemed to have been told that there were some goods and prisoners still being held within the manor. Lucius could not be arrested for it for the actual crime he was pardoned for but Cornelius was crumbling under the pressure for the media had been hit with the news and families who had lost members were demanding to find out if their loved ones were actually alive and if they were, to have them returned. Sirius had of course had advanced warning as the aurors were planning the raid and he knew that he needed to get to Malfoy Manor. He was not sure why but he had a feeling that Albus was behind this, unsure of how the man had found out that Harry was alive or might have been alive. But he knew they needed to consider taking Harry some where else and quickly.

He left for Malfoy manor using the old portkey which Lucius had returned to him after the incident which had put Harry in danger. They had known it was the safest way for him to travel there without being noticed. Remus would never have been questioned going for he was known to be with Severus who of course practically lived with the Malfoys over the years because of his friendship with Lucius and how he was like a second dad to Draco. They were also of course making the excuse that since Draco was home they had been helping tutor him which was not lie of course but they had also been working with Harry. They would not trust Harry with potions just yet but Severus had been teaching him about his wandless magic.

He found that Lucius as well as Severus and Remus were there and they were in the library working with the boys. Harry, Jade he kept trying to remind himself, noticed him first and while he did not get upset any more he was still very reluctant to allow any contact with him. It was from the sudden physical reaction of Jade which drew everyone else's attention to him.

Sirius motioned the adults to come join him and explained what was going on. "I don't know how the man knows but we need to take Harry out of here."

Lucius knew he could not refuse the aurors access to the manor. "We can't take him to school any more, there has to be some where we can hide him."

Remus suggested his cottage for no one knew that Sirius had bought the place for him again. The wards there were strong, though not for permanent use. They could get Harry there easily enough they thought and when the aurors were gone they could bring him back to the manor. Lucius had other homes in the UK but they had no idea if the ministry was going to search the other homes as well.

Lucius bent down and kissed his precious on the head. "I need you to go with your Uncle Moony for a while Jade. I need you to go to safety."

Jade shook his head. "I don't want to leave you, you be in danger again."

Shaking his head Lucius explained it was not like last time, Jade was the one in danger this time and not Lucius. If Jade was here when the men came he would be taken way from Lucius and they would never see each ether again. He hated scaring Jade but he needed Jade to go willingly this time, remembering what had happened when Sirius had come. Jade usually was so obedient and sweet but when it came to the safety of those he loved; he tended to be willing to protest things. But where Sirius may not have been a risk to Jade, there was no doubt that Albus was.

Jade was still anxious and worried but Draco went to work assuring Jade he would be in. His Uncle Moony would make sure that he was safe and he would be back here in a few hours and they would have dinner together.

Remus came over to him and collected him into his arms. "I promise you will be home with Lucius and Draco in a few hours. You can come and see my home."

Jade looked up at him and over at Severus. "Spinner's End?"

They knew that Jade remembered having been there and they considered it but Remus shook his head. The headmaster knew where the home was and considering they knew that he found out about Harry they were worried he would have a way into the home. They needed to take Harry some where Albus would not think to look. The cottage had an unplottable charm on it and several other charms besides which made it as safe nearly as Spinner's End.

Lucius kissed his brow and handed him his books. "You go and read or work on your studies with your Uncle and I promise I will be safe."

When Remus and Jade were gone Sirius turned. "I need to head back. I m going to be on the team sent to come here."

When they were gone Lucius sunk down into a seat. There was nothing to be worried about he told himself. He of course did not have any prisoners or dark objects around here for the aurors to find. H had once been forced to store them for Voldemort but they had been returned when he had been given back to the monster. He was anxious to get this over with and when Moody led the aurors in he was surprised how easily Lucius was willing to let them search but said nothing. Lucius just did not like leaving Jade where he was and wanted to retrieve him as soon as possible.

Alastor turned to him. "Our apologies Lord Malfoy but we got out information from a source we could not refuse to over look."

When they were gone he turned to Severus and Draco. "We need to bring him back; I have a bad feeling about this. Something is wrong."


	23. Chapter 23

As they headed off for the cottage they were all worried, though they had no technical reason to be so. There was no reason for them to believe that Harry or Remus were in any kind of danger but Lucius was not the only one who had the feeling that they were. Sirius and Severus were doing no better then him and Draco was growing anxious wondering what might have happened to Harry as he considered him a brother. They had tried to convince Draco to stay behind but he refused to be left at home as they went to see how Harry and Remus were. They knew they were in trouble if something had happened as there were not too many people they could turn to for help, the only ones who knew Harry was alive were here in the manor with them and with Harry. Sirius knew his cousin would help and he thought about the twins who had a falling out with their family since Harry had been considered dead and had refused to return home after the final battle. They had actually been staying at Grimmauld place thanks to Sirius and from what Sirius knew they were opening a joke shop or in the process of it. They would have helped if needed, still outraged with their siblings and parents for not even pretending to mourn Harry.

But for now they needed to get to the cottage and hope that they were not right about this. Very few people even Albus had known where Remus had a cottage even before it had charms on it. And everyone knew that he had sold the cottage when Harry was a baby, but no one knew that Sirius' attorneys had bought it from him. There was no reason anyone should have thought that Harry would be there even if they some how knew that Harry was alive. They kept trying to reason with themselves why they were being paranoid but nothing seemed to be calming down their fears.

As they approached the cottage there was something horribly wrong about it and they all knew they had been right. The cottage to the untrained eye looked normal but they could tell it was far too still inside among other things.

Sirius stopped and transformed into Padfoot for a moment and back. "Peter, the rat is still alive, I smell him all over the place as well as others I don't recognize."

Severus knew though not a keen as Remus, because of his dog form Sirius had quite the nose. "I thought he was killed with the rest o the Death Eaters. How?

They were not going to wait to see and rushed towards the house, Sirius realizing that Peter must have been spying. He had tried to be careful not to mention Harry in any way out of the house. The wars on his house had been changed so other then him only the twins and Tonks could enter, all three of whom he not only trusted with his own life but Harry's as well though they did not know he was alive. He was the only one who could change the wards though and admit anyone else to the house. The twins had not minded for they had met friends else where and they had spent most of their time spotting locations for their shop. He knew Kreacher would not have revealed anything and he was worried.

They came into the cottage and they were shocked when they found all of the furniture in the small sitting room over turned and they were starting to panic when they found Remus lying on the floor in a puddle of blood and no sign of Harry in any part of the cottage.

Sirius watched Severus as he bent down to check the pulse on Remus. "Is he alive? Oh Merlin please tell me he is alive."


End file.
